Stuck
by WhoIsThatGirlYouSeek
Summary: Summary on the inside :) Hope you enjoy


Hellllo anyone who is reading this I just want you to know that this is my first fanfiction yaaaaay! *throws confetti around* it's a dragon ball z fanfiction the matching is none other than vegeta and bulma :) i wanted to write a romantic/comedy seeing that i watch those a whole lot. If y'all could please please pleassssseeee review it means allot if i know somebody is reading my stuff :) okay without futher adoooo (wait is "adieu" or "ado" ahhhh fuck it!)  
Stuck Chapter One

Summary ;

Being a sayin sure has its curiosities and boy is vegeta curious about numerous of things like this tan-ish jar sitting on the table in the kitchen. He reaches inside and when he withdrew his hand, its white paste , Ew ! Much to the prince's dismay it's super sticky, even worse ! Vegeta can't think of anything that could possibly be worse than white, sticky, paste ... Oh wait, the bluenette whom hastily grabs the spiky haired sayin's hand in a fit a rage. so this 'IT'S THE WORLD'S TOUGHEST, IT'S THE WORLD'S STRONGEST'... The glue sure does live up to its adjectives. Much to bulma's dismay and more to prince vegeta's annoyance ... Bulma and vegeta are...Stuck ( First Fanfiction )

Chapter one ~ Lets Roll

It was a cool spring breeze in the air at the briefs resident and panchy, Dr. Brief, and bulma was all outside on the patio drinking some delicious ice tea her mother made. "It sure is a nice day, isn't it sweetheart?" Dr. Briefs asked his lovely blonde haired wife, "oh yes very nice, i just can't help but feel worried that vegeta isn't out here with us to enjoy this wonderful day!" Panchy complained looking at her aqua haired daughter, bulma who was reading a book. "Ugh, mom don't even concern yourself about that childish, ass sayin! He never wants to enjoy a beautiful spring day like this!" Panchy sighed, she knew her daughter was right but, she couldn't help but feel bad about how he locked himself in that kami-foresaking gravity room training non-stop. The only time the prince of all sayins would come out was when he was hungry, needed a shower, or was simply tired. "And besides mom, my birthday is in 3 weeks, if he isn't there then oh well! It might be better without him anyways." Bulma said rather casually as she adjusted her shades and leaned back in her recliner.  
"Oo yess! Your birthday is coming up isn't it? This year it should be your best birthday yet! I want it to be exciting and spectacular! We should have awesome entertainment and chefs that will cook the food right in front of you! Ooo it'll be just like them fancy restaurants!" Panchy said excitingly, "that all do sound magnificent, so i guess that'll be there we can have karaoke, i love me some goood karaoke!" Dr. Briefs chimed in, "I do to dad, i really like it when the person singing can actually sing!" Bulma joked jovially, "krillin loves to sing karaoke but he isn't the best singer" bulma said giggling. "Oh sweetheart, i think he sounded just fine!" Panchy said pouring her husband another cup of ice tea. "Well this year, i want allot of people to be here in fact, i want the news to be down here to see how amazing the briefs party can truly be!" Bulma said standing up with a fist of pride in the air. "Well sweetheart, if that's the case then i'll need to use allot of glue and paper mache to make your wonderful birthday cards!" Panchy said happily, that was one of her mothers talent, making those wonderful vibrant birthday cards, bulma must admit they were oh wonderful and bulma was more than positive that people were excited to receive such wonderful mail!  
"Mom" Bulma said "you might want to chill on the glue, you might glue someone together with that!" Bulma joked around, "But sweetheart" panchy protested "using tape for everyday things that needs bonding are a tad bit tacky! Presentation is key!" She explained. "I guess so but, i don't want any accidents!" Bulma said firmly. "Sweetie in all my years of making these birthday cards I've only glued paper and nothing else! You know that" panchy said pinching her daughter's face making her blush, "hehe, otay mom you've made your point" bulma said laughing. "Honey, if were expecting allot of people this year, and if you need to make allot of birthday cards then you need to start working on the cards now!" Dr. Briefs said getting out of his recliner, "oh my! Your right honey!" Panchy said opening her eyes this time" I've got to get going!" Panchy said running inside, then she stopped and turned around and ran back over to Dr. Briefs and Bulma,she raised her hand a bit and said, "on three, shout 'the booming briefs!'" She said happily Bulma and her father put their hands in the middle, "  
"One...  
Two...  
THREEE!"  
"The Boooming Brieeeefs!" They all shouted raising their hands this act of idiocy confused vegeta making them scoff then he walked back into the gravity room. Dr briefs and Panchy went inside cheering something inaudible "Ah, those two..." Bulma said grabbing the cups and walking inside

-  
Later...  
It was 11:37pm and bulma parents was asleep being the active blue haired woman she was, she wasn't even tired yet! So she decided to straighten up whilst her parents slept peacefully. Dr. Briefs left the rather large jar of glue opened on the table in the kitchen and who else rather than the sayin prince was in there getting a night time snack. Four sandwiches, a bunch of fruit, some sushi from the previous day, 10 spring rolls and some of that killer ice tea panchy made ever so flawlessly. He sat down in the kitchen and proceeded to eat. Usually, he'd eat in his room but the obnoxious woman would Yell at him for getting crumbs everywhere that her mother would then clean up. But, panchy did not mind one bit she actually enjoyed cleaning so it was never a bother to her but boy, it was a issue to bulma so, to avoid anymore loud noises he ate in the kitchen a smart decision.

Bulma went upstairs to her room and she noticed a obvious problem, her dresser was on the floor! 'Dammit scratch' she thought to herself, 'why can't he be a normal cat and not knock down stuff?' Bulma walked over to her dresser and tried to pick it up but with piles and piles of clothes in there the tasked seem impossible! She knew what she had to do, ask the prince of all pain in the asses to assist with this task so she turned around and left the room. Meanwhile downstairs, Vegeta's attention was now on a tan-ish jar that said 'IT'S THE WORLD'S TOUGHEST AND STRONGEST' unbeknownst to vegeta those words were describing glue but the word 'glue' was on the other side of the jar. "World's toughest and strongest eh? Well we'll see about vegeta said arrogantly he reached inside of the tan jar and was displeased with himself that he did that. "GAHHH! What is this crap?!" Vegeta exclaimed wildly, deep in his thoughts, he was then snapped out of it when a blue blur shouted his name. "There you are vegeta! I was looking all over for you! C'mere pleasee!" She said grabbing his hand with the white, sticky substance on it. "WHAT THE HELL?" Bulma screamed she thought it was something more vulgar but, vegeta pointed at the tan jar, 'oh thank kami...' She said inwardly, "vegeta why would you stick your hand in glue?!" She yelled at him, "it said it was the strongest so i tested that theory!" He retorted, "now let go of my hand!" "Oh right of course..." Bulma said attempting to part hands with the irate sayin but, it did not work, their hands were glued together! "I SAID LET GO!" He yelled.  
~silence~  
"Woman..."  
~silence~  
"BULMA DO YOU HEAR ME?!" He yelled at the blue haired woman...

...

.  
"VEGETA YOU IDIOT OUR HANDS ARE GLUED TOGETHER!"

It's a start i guess T.T But, i don't dbz or any of it's characters, R&R


End file.
